The Jagged Necklace
by Deldour
Summary: Trixiriel has grown up trying to live up to her mother's, Sesirrael Seabearer's, esteemed reputation of General of the Night Elven sentinels. However, upon her mother's death, came a dark rebirth as a death knight. Now, the orphaned kaldorei will meet Sesirrael once again, but not the night elven General she knew, but as the Fear Harbinger.
1. Winterspring

Chapter 1

The night was silent, a rare sight in the hulk of the human city, Stormwind. It held activity within it, to be certain, but not nearly as much as my previous experiences within the day. When carts were pulled out by the canals, people constantly moving and shopping. Often a chicken or pig in sight. Docks had some military activity as well. Dwarven engineers cranking at their large tanks, soldiers training their swordskills.

No such commotion could be heard as my ship, Elune's Tidewaters, slowed it's approach. The lighthouse would illuminate the area, revealing some soldiers still on guard, keeping a watchful eye over the waters at their posts. Most, I suspect, were probably fast asleep or in the process of finding a strong bottle to chug down.

A cool breeze reached my cheek, seeming to have followed me from Winterspring. I shifted my right shoulder, trying to refocus myself. The other Kaldorei alongside me just began to stand themselves up from their seats, wearing some fairly heavy armor. These sisters looked anxious to shed their gear and get some rest, but none of them held gear up as cumbersome as I did, it would seem.

The captain barked at his sailors, ordering them to drop the anchor. They obeyed, bringing Elune's Tidewaters to a gentle stop, just alongside the docks. "Alright sisters," I caught my commander speaking to us. "We're going to be staying in the Mage Quarter, by the Blue Reclouse. The King authorized us access to the quarters there. Next assignment should be arriving in two days time, this hour. Stand ready then."

We nodded in acknowledgement. The Blue Reclouse held a variety of customers there in the late hours, but due to the constant guardsmen presence, I suspected that we'd see no issue staying in the area. We all were quick to unload our gear. The commander got her own room, naturally. A large room with a couple dozen bunkbeds and a great fireplace is what we were left with.

I dropped my bags at a lower bunk, somewhere in the middle of the lines of beds, fancying the night stand by it. We all began to remove our mail armor, switching into some soft cloth dresses or leather pants. All except myself, that is, deeming some simple workout clothes and boots more appropriate.

"So, who wants to stop by the Reclouse? Grab a glass of wine to toast the success of another assignment to?" I turned my head to the right, seeing that Saleia was the one to suggest the activity. My eyes turned to the others, seeing them all nod with smiles twinkling in their eyes. I didn't acknowledge it, instead continuing to unpack my things as they began to leave.

"Will you not join us, Trixiriel?" My ear twitched, forcing me to turn my head to the speaker. I offered Saleia the warmest smile I could, but shook my head. "I can't. I've just got to-." The word was lost to me, but she nodded in understanding despite this. Her moonlight eyes looked a bit concerned, but she decided not to attempt at convincing me otherwise.

"You know where we'll be if you change your mind." Saleia left, walking a bit quick to catch up to the others, allowing me to collapse back first onto my bed. My mind veered back to Winterspring, reminded of the brown orc who pulled an arrow back while grasping a longbow. Upon seeing the figure then, my head turned sharply to Tureleya. I remember my legs kicking with the power of a horse to bring the image of her closer. A sharp cracking noise zipped to the right of my ear, passing in front of my eyes to strike sharply through my friend.

I shook my head, refocusing myself as my muscles moved to sit myself upright. "There was nothing you could have done for her," they tried to tell me. Doesn't change the fact it feels like something could have happened make sure the red of her blood didn't stain that snow. Even if it meant letting the arrow pierce through me in her stead.

"Elune help me," I muttered to myself, bringing my feet to the ground. A drink was indeed in order. Upon exiting the quarters, I caught a glimpse of my fellow Kaldorei laughing and talking just outside the Reclouse. My lips curved slightly, glad they were all enjoying themselves. As I stepped forward to join them, however, a thought hit me, and the joy of a smile was replaced with a frown. Do none of them recall or even care for Tureleya's death last week?

My head veered to the left, up the hill. A human couple passed by me, walking in that direction. Curiosity took me. Perhaps there were multiple places to have a drink around here. My legs began to move themselves semi-mindlessly, eyes scanning for a place to give my friend a toast. Upon reaching the top of the hill where the land leveled out, I spotted a well and a few buildings. The far right sign said "pyrotechnics," obviously not what I was looking for. Across from it held an open building with a sign above it as well, "The Slaughtered Lamb."

Inns tend to give themselves fancy names, so I jumped to the conclusion it must be such. Climbing up the steps and walking through the front door, I found that I was actually incorrect. A bar, but not an inn. Seeing as it did the job nonetheless, I walked up to the counter, asking for a glass of wine.

The other residents inside were an intriguing bunch. A knight of the ebon blade at one table, some pandaran standing around, and a purple eyed worgen drinking himself well past the drunk line. A man on my left took an interest on those residing as well, but he made his observations quite obvious.

"Light bless Stormwind this day," he muttered to himself. I couldn't help myself, the urge to comment was too strong. "We could use a blessing." The man raised an eyebrow, turning himself to study me over. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was blonde haired, sporting a Tushui tabard on top of his shirt. Typically something only pandaran wear.

"What makes you say that, friend?" He inquired. I looked down at my glass, black-red wine remaining still within it. Winterspring returned to the back of my mind. With a sigh, I responded. "This city typically drinks to the vast heroes who live today. 'Long live Tirion Fordring!' 'All hail the king.' Doesn't seem right that the heroes that died so this bar could be here are not drank to."

He studied my face over, despite it not having much to reveal. The man looked down at his own glass. With a sigh, a nod was offered. "It's a shame it is," he spoke with some drooped eyelids before perking back up and rising his glass. "I suppose I'm going to be ordering a lot of rounds if I'm going to raise a glass to every one of them." This comment I did not expect.

I offered a smile, displaying my pleasure with his words, whilst raising my glass to my lips. There was, however, not much taste within a drink known for it's taste, but I thought nothing of it. They were good words and I hoped they'd offer Tureleya some form of peace.

My mind would veer off though, recalling a woman's death who had been sung and drank to. The Great General of the Night Elven Sentinels, Sesirrael Seabearer, my mother. Perhaps the only one who has ever been real close to me. Her death was almost legend now. In fact, it was what inspired me to work towards becoming a sentinel.

I shook my head, refocusing myself into the present. A human woman walked up to the bar on my right, setting a sack of coins down and asking for a bottle of bourbon. However, it's when she began to stare up at me when I grew curious. "Do I know you," I asked simply. She'd smile, responding in a gilnean accent. "No, but I know we're going to get ta' know each otha' well."

Well, that triggered a couple nerves. A bit weirded out, I finished my glass, eyeing the exit. When I looked back, she was still holding her gaze. "Say, I don' believe I've ever seen ya' here before." I looked at my glass, remembering why I came here. Turning myself to face her, Tureleya's death plays back again. "I just came back from a tour."

The woman would nod, understanding that I did not mean a the tour of a tourist but of a soldier. "What's ya name," she asked me. I was about to answer, but then a night elf male of white hair entered, mask around his face. Behind him, was another human woman with a cowl arohnd her face. Interrupting me, he stated, "Hey Frysta! Look who I found."

As they stopped just behind the gilnean who spoke with me, I quickly exited the bar as she was distracted. Instead of taking the alleyway I walked up to get here, I decided to take the one directly across it, heading downhill. I reach a three way intersection in the buildings, but I hear a voice calling out to me. "Miss!"

I turn around, seeing the gilnean woman and the cowled woman. "I have a package for ya. I'm a courier, ya see." My fist thought was on what the package was, but then I recalled what she said in a bar. No courier would say that. I looked down the second side of the intersection, which lead directly to the Blue Recluse. The masked kaldorei man stood there, blocking the way.

This was no package delivery. I cracked my neck and unsheathed the sword from my back. "Oh hell no" I stated simply. These three were going to prove to be trouble.


	2. Shadows Take Me

Chapter 2

"Whoa, calm down miss. I'm just looking for a Trixiriel." The gilnean, who I took whose name was Frysta, stated simply. How could they already know my name without having me answer the question? If they know the first name, surely they'd know the last. "Trixiriel who?" I asked.

Frysta went for her bag, pulling out an object wrapped in cloth. "Trixiriel Seabearer." She gave me an innocent smile, but I knew better than to accept that so easily. My ear twitched backwards, the one alley way of this intersection that I could exit through. I thought of something that would reveal her for what she was. "Why didn't you have it delivered to my night elves the way you couriers always do?"

"The fella paid me a big some of gold to deliver it to ya personally." A clever rebuff, but now they verified that they knew me. Still, I thought of another attempt to expose them, not fancying a prison for defending myself. The Kaldorei man with hair as white as my own still had that mask upon the lower part of his face. "What's with the mask?"

He stood there a moment, thinking. When he spoke it was not in the common tongue, but in Darnassian. "The lady is offering you a package I suggest you take. The mask is for my own secrecy." That's exactly what I needed to make sure I wasn't having another moment. What idiot protests that it's for secrecy? I peered down the alleyway, it was the only way I could go. With a huff, I ran as fast as I could in that direction.

I entered the canals, and not a bloody soul was in sight. Still, the gilnean's voice was still following me. "Miss," she yelled out to me. My blade was clutched tight in my hand. A fight may be imminent. She did not seem to loose my trail outside the Trade District, so my legs made for Old Town. The inn there's door was closed, as were most of the buildings. I saw water against the stone walls. These must lead into the lake.

Just when I was about to jump in, I heard Frysta behind me, once again calling out for me. I looked around the corner of the wall, the say was blocked with some metal bars, allowing only water through. This would be where I have to stand my ground. I turned to the woman, still clutching my blade in my hand to keep her away. She still held that clothed item.

"Ya must forgive me, miss, for being so anxious. Th' lad that wanted to give this to you paid a big some of gold." My mind grew curious. Even assuming these people, whoever they are, wanted to give me this item over it being a regular delivery, what could they want to deliver. "Take the cloth off," I barked at her.

She removed the cloth on the top, revealing a dark silver necklace with jags across it. There was a dark blue gem at the bottom. It looked intimidating, but there was no denying it was beautiful. So gorgeous that I dropped my sword and began walking towards it. Perhaps they are just couriers, I thought to myself.

My fingers uncurled, preparing to grasp the necklace tightly. What was I doing? I would never have taken an object from shady strangers, but my hands began to move now like they held minds of their own. They embraced the necklace, rising it to place around my neck. With my right hand, my hair was pulled back, wrapping the necklace around my neck with my left. A slight click echoed through my ears, and then I felt myself regain control of my hands.

The kaldorei man stepped out of shadows on my right. I tried to get a quick jab with my fist into Frysta's gullet, but my hand stopped just before impact. With a jump, I attempted to twirl in the air and bring my fist down across the man's face, just to have them stop short of impact there. As I landed, my legs strength gave, bringing me to my knees. Frysta smiled wickedly at me. "'Ts fro yer mum!"

White flashed before my eyes, reliving a memory. More than Sesirrael's legacy lived on after her death. As I hid in the closet years ago, I recall seeing my mother in purple saronite armor, holding two axes with jagged spikes all across it. The Lich King rose her up as a death knight, using her glory against Darnassus. My Grandmother confronted her. "Sesirrael, remember who I am! I'm your Min'da!"

My mother held her ground, staring through her. She swiped her leg around, and brought my grandmother against the wall, holding her boot against Grand Min'da's neck. "Nice to see you, Mind'a." The death knight brought her leg back, allowing the priestess to drop. The twin axes were brought above the undead's head, and she viciously began to tore away at my grandmother until she was just organs spattered across the floor.

I shook my head, refocusing myself into the present. With all the force I could muster, I stood back up and gave a swift punch across Frysta's face. I'm strong amongst my fellow sisters, but I've never spun a person around and shot them against a wall a bit back. Her nose was definitely broken as blood became to stream from it.

My legs gave once again, bringing me to my knees. The man uncurled his fingers, bringing his hand in my throat's direction. I held my hands above my face, attempting to shield myself. The sounds of choking were echoing throughout my mind, but they were not my own. I lowered my hands, looking into a black energy spewing from my palms, and holding the man off the the ground by his throat.

It lasted only a moment however, and I dropped him. A sharp pain echoed throughout me, and I instinctively let some tears flow from my eyes. A dark chuckling began echoing throughout my mind. The Shadows will consume you, little Elune praiser. More tears would flow as the pain surged across my body. My eyes opened, facing the Kaldorei who was now armed with his blade.

"Explain yourself," he demanded. I was about to spoke, but then I gritted my teeth as another surge went through. A yelp of pain escaped me. They seemed just as uninformed on what the necklace could do as I was. He brought his sword up, the point of the blade just above my head. "Last chance."

Do not fear, dear child. We will use up every last bit of your pathetic form as we can. I let out a scream, and he rose his sword before being brought down again. Someone kicked me forward to his feet, and the sword stabbed into the ground, just past my body. Pain surged far more violently across my body, seeming to work in double charge. Out of breath, tears streaming down my face now, I tried to speak. "Please, get these voices out of my head!"

The Kaldorei man would step back, leaning against the stone wall with crossed arms. Someone made their way around me, looking me in the eye as I struggled to breath as I continued to cry viciously. It was the cowled woman he had shown to Frysta in the bar. "Just focus on breathing," she attempted to aid me. Considering she saved my life, I listened. The pain and the tears would begin to cease, my breath flow returning to a normal state.

An extremely sharp shock of pain went through me, bringing me to my feet. I began to spoke, but it was not my voice. "Well done, Polynecies. The prophetess would be proud of you. Both of you. As I am." The voice was familiar, holding a very sinister tone. The Kaldorei would speak to me, but in response to the voice. "Where do you want her? And name where quickly before I do kill her this time."

The voice would answer his question, but this time in a slightly displeased tone. "The Eastern Plaguelands. She will have a fair bit of pain to reach her." Who are you, I asked within my mind, but no answer was offered. The man, who I took as Polynecies, dropped a sack of gold in front of me. "You know where to go."

My head shook, alluding that I was regaining control. While the voice that spoke sounded like my own, it was not nearly using my own words. "I look forward to working with you all soon," the new voice said as she cheerily picked up the bag. I now grew far more confused as my legs were forced to stride forward. Do not fear, dear. That voice will soon be yours.

Now I knew exactly who it was. The one woman I thought, and even hoped, I would never see again. It was my mother herself. Sesirrael Seabearer, the Fear Harbinger. My hand dropped the sack of coin into a flight master's hand, the voice that was not my own stating the title of a place unknown to me.

I will not let you destroy me too, I stated boldly within my mind. She chuckled darkly. You always try to do your best, dear child. But there is a very large difference between trying and succeeding.


	3. Fear Harbinger

Chapter 3

The gryphon landed in the middle of nowhere of the dead grounds of The Eastern Plaguelands. My body shifted right, moving forward as it reascended to abandon me. I walked miles and miles, passing by many burnt trees and rotting corpses. After an hour, I reached the opened gates of an abandoned fortress.

My legs kept striding forward, passing a giant cathedral upon a hill, a library, and a barracks. The land past them was not so exciting. If anything, it was the most destroyed thing I've seen thus far. Towers with stone walls cracked open. Charred buildings with fires still living in the fireplace. The grass was a foul orange, and the trees seemed to be painted red with blood.

My body stopped just before a well, decorated with skulls and candles. Around it were a dozen residential buildings, with one large one on my right. The door for that flung open, but my body could not turn to face it. Footsteps came into hearing, growing louder and louder. I was forced into a kneeling position as the person came into view.

The person was a female Kaldorei, wearing the hide of some blue creature, outer edges covered together with saronite. Shoulder pads were filled with spikes, with the helm holding one massive one, as if prepared to stick someone with it at any time. She began to speak in the voice of none other than my mother. "You look so grown up for a child. Do not fear though. We will hammer in anything loose."

I felt my ability to speak return. "What do you want, murderer?" She chuckled behind her helm, rising a hand that would force my body to stand. Gesturing me forward, we entered the large house, but as I learned from the bones inside, it was not a mere house. At some point, it was either an orphanage or a school. I could not tell which, but the skeletons obviously belonged to children.

"You know where you are?" Sesirrael asked. I nodded, feeling my head's motions become under my will once again. "The Eastern Plaguelands," I answered simply. The room was cold. My head shifted around to spot ice on some corners of the walls, and splotches on the floor. I did not think Death Knights would want nor need a home, but it appears the Fear Harbinger managed to obtain one anyway.

"This is the Scarlet Enclave," she answered her own question, disappointed with my answer. "This was one of the last assignments the Knights of The Ebon blade made to the Lich King. For me, it was merely one of the first." She removed her helm, placing it on a table. Despite being dead, my mother remained fairly put together. Her brown skin looked almost natural rather than decayed flesh, her white hair still remaining in place.

I disregarded her description, more curious on me than the Scarlets. "What do you want with me, Fear Harbinger?" She folded her arms, looking out the door. Her eyes studied something intently, but otherwise remained quiet for a moment. With a shake of the head, her head turned to face my own. "To be honest, dear child, were it not for your father's sudden interest on my whereabouts, I would have killed the both of you."

Feeling returned to my whole body now, and I instinctively rubbed my wrist as she'd begin to speak. "Your aunt, Nytreath, found word of my whereabouts and sent for your father, Rwafius. He spoke to me, seeming to hold the strong desire to return us all as a family. There was no way to do that before bringing him to my new family, however."

I leaned my back against the wall, folding my arms as I listened to the tale. The door was right there, but I was released from her grip for one obvious reason: Running from her was pointless now. "Polynecies, my student, seemed to agree with the idea. We brought your father to the head of our family, who discovered that your father held more darkness in his heart than he showed."

My head instinctively shook. "Because he mourned your death. Or at least the death of the woman that you were." She waved a hand, disregarding my comment. "When he left a new member of the family, I assured the prophetess of my loyalty. Telling her I'd gladly kill all of the old to protect the one of the present."

Sesirrael unfolded her arms, pointing to the necklace around my neck. "She held a different idea." That changed things. My mother, perhaps the most evil person left alive, captured me under the orders of someone else. A rush of pain surged throughout my body, and I fell to my knees. I recalled what one of the voices in my head said to me.

"What do the shadows have to do with any of this," I asked looking up at her. She didn't even move a muscle from when I fell, clearly not caring much at this point. With a sigh, she'd answer. "Everything, dear child. The family, our master, and all we do ties back to the Great Shadow. Your living is by his will, as a gift within that necklace."

Another surge echoed. My eyes clenched shut as I let out a loud yelp. It was as if lightning was echoes across my body, making it's way to every last bit, especially focusing on the brain. Light rushed back into sight, as I opened my eyes and looked around. I stretched out my legs and stood straight once again.

"This necklace," I began as well as I might muster with a lack of breath. "What does it do? Obviously it stings a bit, but there must be more to it." Sesirrael stepped forward, removing a metal gauntlet. The death knight placed a cold hand upon the jagged necklace. She'd admire it for a moment, holding a legitimate smile.

"In the words of the prophetess, it will grant you dark thoughts," Sesirrael would answer quite joyfully. "It saddens me that I could not keep it for myself, but I was ordered to give it to you. She might not be the most happy that I tampered with it a bit and had two others place it around your neck, but it is there now. However, with my tampering, a few problems emerged. Ones that I counted on. Your progression will not be the most gradual, and instead will require facilitation."

Her smile grew wider, the thought would amuse her. "I get to become a min'da again." She chuckled, taking a hand off the necklace and wrapping her gauntlet back around it. This thought drew fear to my eyes. Ever since General's death, I have been working to live up to her name. But unfortunately, they Shadows had other plans in mind. Plans of me living up to the name of The Fear Harbinger instead.


	4. Froststorm

Chapter 4

The next few dies were trying, to say the least. Torture in the form of training. My mother was determined to make me into a weapon of evil. She was order-bound to not kill me, so reanimation was thankfully not a possibility. Her first set of training was that of her primary focus of dark spellwork, frost magics.

Mind you, this was the Fear Harbinger herself. When we practice, it's her practicing on me. I endured every single piece of suffering she could muster me through without death. Every blow ice and frost that came my way struck with abrupt force, or made moving impossible.

She indeed had a way of scaring people. I felt every single thing that probably hundreds of lives have felt before their deaths. Every hair on your body would stick up in vain to warm itself from an unescapable blizzard. However, much to my dismay, her plan seemed to be working.

I shake my head, refocusing myself into the present. A blast of ice comes hurtling toward me. She's been at this one for hours, allowing me to warm up just to feel the full extent of the next blast. I'd struggle to hold onto life with all the force I could muster as I felt my body shutting down every time. This time was different. The blast came towards me, but instead of being pushed back, I felt anger stirring inside me.

My legs take a step forward, the cold growing even worse. Despite this, I carried on, allowing the cold to become more and more focused with my advance. Sesirrael looked surprised. "What are you doing, Trixiriel?" I ignored the question, rising my hands. As I took the final step before her, I shut her hands closed, killing the ice blow.

She looks up at me, eyeing my shoulder. I looked down, it was covered in ice, but I felt nothing. Bringing my fist down, it cracked apart. My head veered pack to her, catching the sight of her fist going into my gullet. I did not stumble, and instead held my ground, breaking her hand. Sesirrael took a step back, freezing the bones back into place.

"You have done well, dear girl. You have numbed yourself in the frost. Pain is no longer your enemy." My fists uncurled, and I brought the palms upon my cheeks. There was nothing. A surge echoed throughout my body, but this time it would not bring me to my knees. My ground was held. Perhaps I did enjoy this training. It was perfecting me into a much stronger soldier.

I shook my head violently, knowing that I would not wish this. The necklace's thoughts were reaching into my mind. A hand grasped my cheek. The Fear Harbinger stared into my blue eyes, actually smiling. "It's time to teach you our ways then. You are so close to becoming what The Great Shadow demands of you."

My mind veered to Elune. What would the moon goddess think of all this torture? I shut my eyes gently, giving a brief prayer. A request for help. Some way to get out of here, and kill this monster. To, hopefully, put my real mother's soul to rest.

She rubbed her thumb across the cheek, wiping off some frost. Taking her hand off, she lead me out of the building, for the first time since I arrived. We walked back into the main fortress area, entering a large library by the main gate. She extended her arms as we entered. "This is the Black Library. Many of our students learn The Great Shadow's teachings here, but unfortunately for you, these will have to become a requirement beforehand."

The Fear Harbinger lead us down a room to the left, several bookshelves against the walls. A stairway lead up and around to another room, with a table within it. I heard voices echoing from within, but Sesirrael decided we would remain quiet and take a quick black book off the shelves, handing it to me. I opened it to a random page. A picture of an eight pointed star was drawn on the left, a list of principles and directives on the right.

As quickly as we came, we left the building and whomever were speaking within, returning back to the well of skulls just outside the house. I took a seat on a bench, looking at the star in the book. "You have a clever eye," my mother would compliment. "That is where we will begin our studies. The ideal family member must become each and everyone of these things if they want to serve the Shadow to the best of their ability.

I read off the principles in the back of my mind: Discipline, Will, Power, and Sacrifice. None of these seemed worth teaching. I follow Elune, but she knows I have seen three out of four of these very well. In the name of her, however. Not some Shadow. A surge ruptured through me, and pain returned, bringing me to my knees.

As I looked up to face my mother, a swift kick spun over the bench. "Why do you still feel pain," she yelled. A few more swift kicks went into my side, pain echoing throughout. I raised a hand in protest, but now she was rising me by the hair, punching me into the face a few more times. Blood began to flow out my mouth. _Revel in every second of this glorious feeling_.

A voice still lingered from the necklace, but it was not the one of my mother. This one was much deeper, as if it were a demon, but it held a sort of echo that suggested otherwise. Whose voice was this? What did he want? The words must not have lasted long, for I was feeling the next punch soon after.

It was more than anger that came within me this time. The Fear Harbinger must remember pain, or face a death more painful than that destined for Azeroth. The voice and I agreed with something, for once. My arm anchored back and thrusted forward, breaking the Harbinger's jaw. She dropped me from her grip.

I landed on my feet. Fists getting into the stance of a brawler. My right thrusted forward, and then my left, and then my right again. She took every blow, her jaw growing more and more loose with every one of them, until it was just hanging there, facing straight down. I kicked her to the ground, not stopping my blows.

Destroy her. Take her power for your own. Claim your destiny, death knight. I stopped midway into one of the blows. A successor? That's what the Shadows wanted? My back straightened, frown of the lip returning to a thin line. She'd rise a hand to her jaw, snapping it back into place.

She muttered something under breath. I raised an eyebrow, needing her to repeat it. "Power. You sought a way to overpower me, and you did so at an appropriate time. Yet, you stopped." The Fear Harbinger titled her head, studying me over. Her lips would curve, misreading the gesture. "Because you understand that you can only maintain that kind of power through me, and the prophetess's gift."

 _Rise her up, as she will rise you. Do not display your hatred. For now, it must be sheathed like a hidden blade._ Elune has yet to answer my prayers. Has she abandoned me to suffer here at the hands of, what was, my mother? I don't know whose voice that is bellowing through my mind, but he's the only one suggesting ideas that make sense on how to get through this.

"We're done for today," Sesirrael gladly stated, handing the book back to me from off the ground. "You have made me proud, dear daughter. For now, you have earned some much needed sleep." Well, that was something nice for a change. I don't recall an ounce of sleep since my arrival here.

We went inside the house, and the ice on the walls was now melted. Sesirrael went to a cabinet, taking some cloth from it. Her hand reached for my face. Instinctively, I took a step back. Her eyes peered at me, a sad look in her eye. "I know that I'm not the same woman I once was," she'd begin to say, an icy tear actually forming at the base of her eye. "But ever since the Lich King fell, one person kept returning to my mind: you."

Ice cold tears would begin to flow from her eyes, as if her soul were actually returning for a brief moment. "I know I said I'd be willing to kill you, and maybe I could! But I could never destroy the one thing I brought into this world. Force her to change, destroy her trust." She'd bite her lip, trying to look past me.

"No matter what I did, after killing your grandmother, I needed some way to heal, and watching your movements. Seeing you grow into a stronger woman." She'd stop now, her lip quivering violently. A smile would be forced to her face, and her eyes would peer upstairs, offering the cloth to me. "Get some sleep."

I nodded, giving as best of a smile as I could, taking the cloth from her hand. A creaking noise would come from every step taken up those stairs. _She is a manipulative one. It is how she attained power in life as well as death, as you know._ I wanted to yell at the voice, and tell him that's a dirty lie. I wanted to believe that there was still some sliver of hope for her. But, much to my dismay, I highly doubted that.


	5. The Eight Pointed Star

Chapter 5

I awoke at dawn, snuggled up in an actually quite comfortable bed. Mind you, this was still in the abandoned building my mother claimed as her house, but at a certain point you learn to take the comforts where you can get them. As if sensing my comfort, a surge coursed throughout my body. _Pain and comfort go hand in hand, you know._

Shaking my head, I pushed the thought away, rising my from my bed. I looked out the window to find things still as dead as ever. The trees were still splattered red, grass an ugly orange. Suppose you'd have to be dead to take comfort in this place for long periods of time. Sessirael never did find anything comfortable, however. Even as General she was always on edge. But, then again, she never was complaining about something harmful either.

Perhaps this voice holds more wisdom than I originally thought. With a sigh, I put on clothes and my pouch for the new day, heading downstairs expecting to find my mother. She was nowhere to be found, so I checked by the well outside to find her vacant from that area as well. For what purpose could she have left? Has she truly put in enough faith into me that I won't leave? Or perhaps this is a test to confirm her suspicions over me?

My hand reached for my pouch, sliding out the black book. _You need not always hear my voice, when much of the teachings I might offer are written for your eyes to consume._ I nodded, understanding more now. These books are what guide Sesirrael's new family, whoever they _are._ She mentioned them many times. Perhaps Frysta and Polynecies are a part of this family.

I peered over to a crypt, seeing the top of it's structure beginning to fall apart. My hands flicked open to the page from yesterday. _The Eight Pointed Star. Here you will learn how to become the greatest of soldiers. Through simple knowledge of this beam of darkness, no foe will be able to vanquish your soul._

Shutting the book, I began moving towards the crypt. There was nothing shutting out, but obviously the booming population here was a fair judge of how much it was used. I descended to the lowest level, finding a torch still lit on the wall, broken shelves were I assumed bodies rested at one point. The Scourge must've risen them up after they killed the Scarlet Crusaders here at the Enclave.

Sitting myself down in the middle of the room, I flipped back to the page. It was clear by now that I was going to have to learn this one way or another. Doubt would begin to fill in the gap of hope I held for Elune to send aid. _Skipping principles, are we? More interested in the directives?_

I raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding the voice's riddles. A finger trailed down to the directives: "Blasphemy, Apostasy, Desolation, and Chaos" I muttered to myself. _Doubt is the desolation of hope, little Kaldorei. Unlike the Light, the betrayer, The Shadow thrives in these times. Times in which people will learn of The Great Shadow's will and are given opportunity to embrace his gifts of strength._

My hand instinctively reached to grasp the necklace tightly over the simple word of "gifts." This was a curse though, wasn't it? Allowing me to be captured so my mother might torture me? I shook my head. Then why was he offering ways to challenge her? My mind is as confused as it is numb of frost.

Grasping my chin, I read over the other directives. As if reading the book itself, the voice would remind me of what our focus was at the moment. _Blasphemy is the betrayal of virtue. It allows the follower to be free of moralities. In fact, in doing so it weakens the Great Shadow's enemy, who'd force his people into fulfilling roles._

"Don't tell me you don't see the irony in that," I commented. _Yes, you were forced into position easy to succumb someone to the Great Shadow's will, but remember this. Your will was restored. You are here because you choose to be. You do not flee in attempt to escape his grasp._ Suppose there was some truth to that. I never ran faithfully with all my might into Elune's arms, but even then, I began to wonder, would she truly have embraced me?

 _You must make a choice, little elf._ My ears perked up. "What kind of voice," I asked out loud. The blue gem on the necklace began to glow on one half very brightly, while it would blacken on the other. Trixiriel of the House Seabearer, you have prided yourself upon your strength. Much like an orc would find honor in his battle skills, you have risen a weapon with much discipline. Seabearers pride themselves on this principle.

 _I've wrapped around the necks of many, but you are among the first to display the will to carry on and the memories of what you've had sacrificed despite times of desolation. You've grown with the desire of being a blade that would pierce through evil. Tell me, one who listens to my wisdom, what makes your enemy evil?_

I had to consider this. Evil, typically, is very obvious upon first looking at it. However, I suppose it all comes down to what people like. Without going to far into detail, I stated, "those who would end lives wastefully. Out of joy. Evil is forcing others to do right by you without doing right by them."

A dark chuckled echoed around the walls. _A wise answer. Tell me, Kaldorei, is Elune evil? After your sisters died and sacrificed much in her name, did her lack of aid betray you?_ Now this was an interesting question. Elune has encouraged me to do things in her name. Things of merit. Winterspring returned to mind. Tureleya's blood staining the snow.

Tureleya was one of our best. One of our most faithful, and Elune casted her aside. I looked down, finding my fingers curled into a fist. Letting the book slide off my lap, I stood straight, looking up. "Elune," I began. "The Moon Goddess is evil! She lead us Kaldorei down a road to serve her. To provide a sense of stability to Azeroth, but she offered nothing to even aid us in our task. If Elune can't accept her people for who they are. If she casts them aside so easily. Perhaps order to her means a cell."

I paused, sweat dripping down my eyebrows, were furrowed tightly together right now. "If the Shadows offer comfort for pain suffered in an attempt to free the world. To allow us to exist as we desire. Then I haven't been awakened to see the truth until this day!"

My eyes peered down to the gem at the base of the necklace. The light side grayed. The black part reaching over to it, as if absorbing the light's color. Once all the brightness of the gem had faded away, it returned to a dark blue. _You have done well, Trixiriel. Upon swearing your allegiance to the shadow, be reminded of apostasy. Betraying the gifts the Shadows offer makes you just as sour as Elune_.

I nodded my head, acknowledging the statement. That seemed like a fair request. No betrayal in return for the same. _Now, you lack only one point of the star. A point that your mother knows all too well._ I kneeled down, opening the book once again. I read off the principles and directives. Taking mind of which ones the voice used in speech. Then it hit me.

"Power," I muttered under my breath. From power there is strength. From strength there is power. A weak soldier cannot server her people, much less the Great Shadow. Fortunately though, your mother holds much more power than she has need of...


	6. Requesting Power

Chapter 6

Footsteps begin trailing from above my head. It wasn't exactly a strain to hear in this empty crypt. Before they arrived, the loudest thing to be heard was my breathing and heart pumping. I remained still, unmoved by the clanking of armor. There was only one person it could be, afterall.

"So, you've found this old place, hmm?" The voice, as I expected, was Sesirrael's. She stepped forward more before resting a cold, gauntleted hand on my shoulder. "You leave the book resting at the floor before you, but you do not seem afraid of it's contents. I can only assume that you read it, or at the least the section on the star."

I opened my eyes, rising from my position of meditation. Turning to face the Fear Harbinger, I titled my head, studying her now that there was motive to. "The necklace and I seem to have come to an understanding," I stated simply. "A path under the Shadows is the right course for me. Many of principles and all of the disciplines are already known to me."

She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across my chest, studying me in return. "Many principles? What do you lack, child?" Her glowing eyes squinted, but I remained relatively still. For so many years I had feared the day of when I'd have to look into this familiar but also unfamiliar eyes. The prophetess's gift, however, has shown me that even the Fear Harbinger can't bring terror to everyone, and she could no longer bring such to me."

"I lack power," I stated bluntly. "Something you have no end of supply of. Something you will never cease your endless conquest to acquire more and more of." She stepped back, sensing the sourness of the words, and the simple truth behind them. Her eyes would trail down to her hands. Could she be playing me right now? I will not grant her more of an edge on me.

Rising my hand, I clasped her shoulder, looking into her eyes. In a dead serious voice, I demanded, "I need some of your power, min'da." She stared blankly into my eyes for a moment, perhaps sensing that I was now playing her game. Her head turned to the stairs. A sigh would escape the death knight's breath, a hand raise to gesture me up.

I nodded, ascending the steps. My eyes readjusted, noting that it was much past noon now. I began to leave the crypt, but then sharp pain shot through my back, bringing me to my knees. This pain, however, was not the result of the necklace. I turned my head back as the damage continued trailing into me. Black bolts of shadow were being spewed out of my mother's hands.

"You are not ready to contain this power," she growled. "Let alone control it. You still have months more training to be able to master this." A great strong pain sprouted from my mind and coursed throughout my body, but this time instead of feeling wounded I felt strength. I kicked off the ground, turning to face my mother in the eyes. My hand rose to contact the shadowed power that was tearing away at me.

A flicker occurred within my hand, and the shadows being emitted from her began to be consumed by it. My back straightened even more, her eyes grew wide. With a loud scream, she fell to a knee. The outline of someone exited her. A soul. It flailed towards me, dissipating once it reached me. I could not believe what I was witnessing. Ignoring the fact I was absorbing the shadows she was emitting, I realized that she consumed the souls of those she killed. Denying them a resting place in death.

There was no greater evil to deny someone the joy of life, or so I thought at one time. Then she was denied the peace of death she earned, proving an even greater evil in the Lich King. Now, I see one who has been denied death obliterating not only bodies, but the very thing that made people who they were. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if most of her own soul was destroyed by her own doing from this.

What does that make me? I just took that man's soul. My head would shake. I did not mean to take it, but it will hopefully release when I die, or perhaps I can find a way to release it myself. But as of right now, whatever keeps me alive and aids the Shadows is my main concern.

I reminded myself of the present, taking a step forward to cut back the distance between the two of us. My mother grabbed a green gem from her side pocket. Clenching it tightly, she'd begin to speak. "My prophetess," I flung my hand, bringing the beam across the gem and interrupting her. Her hands shot back, as did mine, allowing it to drop.

It rolled across the ground, cracked. The Fear Harbinger remained silent, more intent on the gem than I. A burst of smoke escaped the now charred object. Her head fell low, eyes staring at the ground. "You destroyed the gem," she muttered. "The one thing that connected all of the family together. All the soldiers of the Great Shadow."

I brought a swift kick across her undead face, flipping the Kaldorei upon her back. Placing my foot down on her chest, I said "you are no soldier of the Great Shadow. Were you given the chance, you slay him without hesitation, claiming all that power to yourself. That is nothing in comparison to what you have planned for the people you falsely call your family."

Her brows furrowed, face growing red for the first time since before death. "I am the greatest soldier the Shadow has ever seen." A spike of ice flew into my arm, impaling me. Cold blood began to stream down the backside like a flash-flood. Without thinking, I waved a hand over it, spewing dark energies. The ice would melt, and my wound would scar over.

"I cannot believe I was so ignorant," Sesirrael began, tossing a swift punch into my gullet. "To believe that this beautiful necklace should be wrapped around your pitiful neck. I don't care what the prophetess says now." Swiftly she'd slide the twin axes off her back. The very same ones that had shed the blood of Grand Min'da.

"I am Shadow's will incarnate," my mother would boast. "You have sacrificed nothing in his name to earn his gifts." She'd slash out at me, but I was easily able to dodge out of the way. My fingers curled into a fist, and a noise like that of thunder emitted from the hand. I looked down, finding myself wielding a longsword composed of shadows.

My form shifted into a defensive stance. She would make the first move. Charging at me, she'd slash her right axe left, countered back by my blade. Her left axe approached from above. With my freehand, I'd grasp the hilt she also held, jumping out of the way to allow the axe to bear down upon her chest. She'd fall upon the ground, souls flinging out of either her or the axe. I could not tell which.

 _Dear child, the shadows offered you a blade when you'd need it. Obey this wish._ My ears would perk up. The voice had been silent for many hours. I listened intently, holding my blade of shadow above the death knight's neck. _You are too weak to destroy the Fear Harbinger. This is a test yet again._

My eyebrows furrowed. Why would I be granted a blade if not to slay her? To prevent her from slaying you. Look to the souls leaving the axe. _Raise a hand. Capture them. Your mother has killed many, but these are the souls of light praisers._ This didn't seem right, but I obeyed. I rose the bladed hand to them. A burst of shadow spewed from where the blade once was. Despite seeing dozens of them run away, one by one they came closer to be until they were absorbed.

 _These people would constrict you of even the freedom of death to maintain order in the living world. The last one was sucked up, screaming wildly. My eyes peered over to the Fear Harbinger, who just sat there staring at me, axe in her chest. Kneel. You asked for food, and your mother has fed you, child. Fear not though. While you will always remain among the children of the Great Shadow, in due time she will have no ability to hover over your shoulder. You will have learned to sate your own appetite._


	7. Shadow Seeker

Chapter 7

It's been, what I've been told, ten days since I was abducted. The Fear Harbinger did take her own axe to the chest, but that hardly killed her. She was still undead and impressed with my combat prowess, but even more so with how quickly the eight pointed star was learned.

My head shifted around, cracking as it rolled. The night was black, revealing how bright the candles on the well truly were. No stars were in sight. Dark clouds seemed to have consumed them. I remained staring at the ground, in a kneeling position.

"It's truly amazing," my mother began, "how far you've come and so quickly. Almost a solidified soldier of the Great Shadow. Soon, we will introduce you to the prophetess, and you and I shall be able to serve faithfully together." Waving a hand, hands flung up from beneath the ground. Digging up, dozens of undead would rise to stand there obediently.

My eyes remained gently closed. I learned how to tell what they were from noise alone. "We shall do great things," I stated. A few fingers of mine trailed down toward the ground, pulling up some dirt and rubbing it against my hands. Some cold metal rested on my shoulder. Sesirrael's gauntleted hand, I assumed.

I allowed my eyes to open, peering over to the undead that moved in my direction. They were each carrying something. Jagged items, very much similar to the necklace wrapped around my neck. Now shifting an eye towards The Fear Harbinger, I saw her rise a hand, beckoning me to stand.

"Are you comfortable in your current clothes," she asked. I shrugged, not really caring all that much. "Your father recommended that you'd have this upon his leaving the family. Something to keep you protected." The ghouls, geists, skeletons, and whatever else approached me with their jagged pieces. They fitted the items, equipping them on top of my clothes.

Another skeleton rose from the ground, blue fire beneath his floating skull. He kneeled behind his master. Sesirrael turned to face him, finding a jagged helm in his bony hands. She bended over, grasping it. It seemed to cowl the lower part of the user's face, two big spikes exiting the sides like troll tusks.

She handed got on her knee, rising it up above her head. "The armor is your to name, should you desire. This armor, and that necklace, make a statement when they are seen. Are you prepared to spread that across all of you?" I took a moment, processing this. Names are powerful, especially when taking into account demons.

I lower a hand, curling my fingers around the base of the helm. A thought came to mind. "Zela'qul'ar," I gracefully named. "Shadow Seeker." She rose her head, watching me with pride as I slid it down upon my head. A huge sense of rejoice surged through me. As if it were a part of me that finally rejoined with me after centuries of being missing.

Sesirrael rose, clasping a hand on my shoulder. _Shadow Seeker, you have attained powers of the fallen scarlet crusaders souls, armor to pierce fear into your enemies, and teachings to display the faith you hold to the Great Shadow in your every action. You are the new and improved Fear Harbinger, not the current one's partner. She will either hold you back or you will hold her back now._

I clasped a gauntleted hand onto her shoulder in return, offering an unseen smile behind the jagged helm. The voice was right. Unless we could find someway to separate each other, my mother will have to relearn what fear is. I do not plan on meeting the Great Shadow yet. My work has yet to begin.

"I do believe it is time you met the rest of the family," she stated, offering a large grin. Reaching into her pocket, my mother pulled out two new green gems. She opened my hand, dropping one in there. "Greet them within your mind, dear child."

I rubbed it around in my hand for a moment, but shook my head. Her eyebrows raised, uncertain of what to make of the gesture. Rising a hand, I pulled her gem into my grasp without reaching for it. "Great Shadow, you have blessed me with many gifts," I began speaking in monotone.

Sesirrael just stood there, studying me. Continuing, I stated, "But now I would ask one more. One to better serve you. One before I bring freedom to this world." My eyes squinted, peering more intently into the Fear Harbinger's eyes. She has graced me with these gifts. Am I truly doing the right thing by betraying her?

My mind sparked a memory. Once again, I was behind a closet looking into my seemingly possessed mother's hands. She held twin axes motionlessly, and then in an utmost vicious manner as my grandmother was turned from one into many pieces. I shook my head, returning to the present. Instinctively, the view shifted to the black of night as my neck shifted upward.

"Separate Fear Harbinger from Shadow Seeker. Let us do our work in peace from one another. My mother has nursed me from the child I was into adulthood. It's past time we went our separate ways, else we will conflict. Servant of shadow shedding the blood of another. This mustn't be so."

The sky, despite it already being dark, now shifted into complete blackness. My head lowered to face my mother to catch a tear flow down her face. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but she couldn't seem to find the words. Sesirrael took some steps forward, arms extended as if she were desiring to hug me. As she took steps forward, however, she was just walking forward in place.

"What have you done," she struggled to ask. I looked down to my feet, pondering over if I made a mistake. My head instinctively shook. Has the Great Shadow let me astray yet? Did he not just grant me the greatest wish I held before being captured? To not have to see her again and be reminded of her?

My back turned to facd the Fear Harbinger. "You do not bring fear," I stated coldly. "Not to me. In death we will embrace, but for now you are a mere wild dog." The skeletons looked to their master, wondering if she had orders for them. She remained silent as I began to walk away, dropping her gem to the ground as I left. We cannot even share communication through the family's gems.

A tear flowed from my eye. This was my first sacrifice in his name, and it might prove the hardest. As I continued to trudge forward, I looked down into my palm at my own gem. _Remain silent, Shadow Seeker. You have been fitted with equipment to slay many in our Lord's name. Journey south throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Gain power, shed blood._

I curled my fingers into a fist, holding the stone tightly. As tempted as I was to speak my greeting, I grabbed for my satchel, dropping it inside. My eyes peered toward the fortress exit as I left the Scarlet Enclave, both memories of Torture and growth lingering. I shall never forget.


	8. Argent Crusaders

Chapter 8

My feet halted abruptly, skidding against the roadway a bit. Lifting a head that faced the ground, I looked into the eyes of three human paladins. They did not reach for their weapons immediately however. Instead, one folded his arms across his chest. Tabards were draped over their armors, bearing the sigil of the Argent Crusade.

"What brings you out this way," one of them asked. I remained silent, eyes studying them over. He turned a head to one of his other comrades. The second one spoke. "Excuse me miss, but we just need to verify your intentions. Your passing through a scout area here. Not many come by this way."

I peered around. The land was very green throughout these hills. I was curious what the Crusade desired to do way out here in Arathi, I'll admit, but it wasn't that great of a concern. "Shaza-kiel," I muttered under my breath. Curling my fist, a sword of shadow sprouted from my hand. The paladins took a step back, assessing what they were seeing.

"What are you," the third one asked. I did not answer, but merely smirked behind my helm. What greater sacrifice to The Great Shadow than some of the most loyal to the Light. They grasped for their sides, unsheathing their own blades. I allowed them to spread out, deceiving them into believing they held the upper hand.

The first one charged, greatsword raised high above his head. I dodged out of the way, slashing his blade into the dirt before spinning myself and shadow sword smoothly. Kneeling onto the ground, I heard his body tumble to the ground. The second and third charged forward this time, yelling battlecries for their lost brother.

My left hand jetted upwards, curling my fingers slightly. The second paladin dropped his sword, his neck flying right into my grasp. Gargling noises escaped his throat as he struggled for breath. I caught the third bringing his blade down to my other side. Quickly, I through his friend in between us, allowing him to catch the blow.

I arched my arm back, and then shot my blade forward, piercing clean through the third. The shadows dissipated as they fell to the ground. I could have drawn their deaths out more, but I'm not a monster like my mother. Instead a quick disposal of them was most efficient. Cracking my neck back into place, I continued on, stepping over the crusaders bodies like they weren't there at all.

Hopefully the fog masked the battle. I don't need tails as I continue my venture southward. In fact, I have enough as it is. In the Hinterlands, I found someone who claimed to have been looking for me for a long time. Sesirrael seemed to have been tracking my every move for a long time before Polynecies and Frysta managed to capture me.

I wandered off into thought. Polynecies seemed more than willing to kill me when I last saw him. To be honest, a bit disappointed even that he never got the chance. Not to mention the fact his friend left with a broken nose. How will they take my joining the family? In what way how they act once I reveal how drastically much I've changed in such a short time?

Probably not all that well, if they were any friends of the Fear Harbinger. After all those years away, I managed to best her. Perhaps not in true combat where we sought to kill one another, but I defeated her nonetheless. She can never again lie a finger on me. I'm sure her friends would be just as displeased as she shall prove to be.

 _Shadow Seeker, your quest has been written. While venturing to the south, someone of the family will approach you. Place your words correctly, and she might give you a job rather than try to kill you._ My ears perked up. That was a pretty staggering difference. How the voice knew of this I did not ask. I've gotten this far without asking, after all.

My hands trailed down to my side, digging my map out of my pouch. Slight moaning noises began to form from behind me. I had almost forgot. Shoving the map back aside, I turned around to see three souls following me in some futile attempt to haunt me. Had they been my brothers, I would not feel the need nor desire to do this.

As if I've done it a billion times already, I extended a hand to suck the three souls into my hand. They screamed violently, facing true torture now. Their light would dissipate as it drew closer, converting into shadow. It took only a few moments before they were all taken up. My fingers curled into a fist, feeling the power run through my veins.

 _In moments like this do you not see why you and Sesirrael must be separated? You've become her in some very critical ways, but a successor in ways you differ. I admire that, as does the Great Shadow. Now, where were we, little one?_

I patted my side, recalling the map. Pulling it out again, I trailed a finger down the pathway I planned to head. It stopped at Stormwind, the human capital I had been abducted from. There was no doubt in my mind that the family resided somewhere here, or at least held some occupation in Elwynn Forests. I'd have to go across the bridge just ahead first, into the Wetlands. Above it, to the mountains, was Ironforge.

The Deeprun Tram station. That direct link from Ironforge to Stormwind would speed my journey greatly. I shook my head, remembering speed wasn't my primary desire. Instead, surviving the hardships of the volcanic lands in between the two cities would be a testament to my strength and faith to the Great Shadow.

I grew curious over the mountains of fire. I've never seen something so scorched over before. Would be a friendly folktale for the children. A slight chuckle escaped me, bringing me to sense the amusement I have begun to give myself. The journey will be a lonely one, I fear. A twig snapped behind me. My head jolted back, finding no one in sight.

"Who draws an eye to me," I shouted out, eyes peering over the land. A few more twigs snapped, my breathing pace quickening in response. However, despite the noise, no figure was revealed. The silence returned. I shrugged, turning my front back to the road. A sigh escaped me. Someone was tracking me.


End file.
